


Alone

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [9]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Mulan (1998), The Little Mermaid (1989), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alone, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Nani finds herself alone and heartbroken after Ariel cheated on her, but she's happy to find comfort in her best friend, Mulan.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Au! All set in modern day, in Hawai'i! 

Nani stared down at her photo album, tears in her eyes. She couldn’t help but miss Ariel desperately.

The two had spent a long time falling in love with each other, with Ariel being a recent mermaid-turned-human who marveled at Nani’s surfing skill. The two hadn’t known each other long, but the time that they did was spent falling in love with one another.

She wasn’t sure why Ariel had left. She knew the other had a bit of a wandering eye but never expected to find her in the arms of Chel, sighing and kissing.

Right away, Nani had broken it off and was surprised to see Ariel cry, but she was too upset to spend any more time around the ex-mermaid and ran off.

She hated feeling so alone. She valued her family and loved them all dearly, but missing Ariel was like missing her other half, and she couldn’t take it.

Tears strolled down her face and onto the photo of them hugging in the sun. She didn’t know how she was going to handle this.


	2. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nani finds herself being comforted by her best friend, Mulan.

Nani only stopped crying when the door creeked open and the face of her best friend showed in the doorway. 

“Mulan..?” Nani hated when her voice sounded so small and helpless, but she couldn’t help it. Her best friend always knew how to cheer her up, and she was sure that’s what she was here to do.

The former soldier smiled softly. “I brought you some lunch. I know it’s a little early, but I figured you could use some comfort food.”

A small and tired laugh escaped Nani’s throat as the bag of Taco Bell was set on the table. Taking notice of the photo album, Mulan gently took it and flipped through the pages, finding the section dedicated to her and Mulan’s friendship. Handing it back to Nani, Mulan could feel her shoulders relax at the sight of the other softly chuckling at some of the memories.

“I’m sorry for crying so much,” Nani said suddenly, stunning the other. 

“Don’t say that," Mulan mumbled, moving around the table and rubbing the other's shoulders. "You're hurt right now, it's okay to cry."

Smiling up at her friend, Nani relaxed and stood up, embracing the other. "I love you so much, Mulan. You're the best." 

Sighing at the feeling, Mulan relaxed into the em hug and smile. She definitely loved Nani romantically herself, but bringing it up was for another day.


End file.
